Don't Remember Me
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: After a dangerous mission that almost claimed the Specialists' lives, the Winx are worried and asks their headmistress to erase the boys' memories of their girlfriends in order to protect them. But the boys aren't giving up that easily. Living the life without the Winx, they feel like something, or someone, is missing. Will they find out what, or who it is?
1. Chapter 1

"Girls," The Headmistress of Alfea looked at the girls that she had always viewed as daughters, with an unsure and sympathetic expression. "Are you sure about this?" She softly questions them as she worriedly glanced over to the unconscious and bandaged bodies of the Specialists.

"I-it's for the best, Ms. F." Bloom sobbed, caressing her unconscious boyfriend's handsome face, her red puffy eyes still have tears coming out of it as she held his bandaged hand.

Musa had managed to keep up a stoic expression, leaning next to the door with her arms crossed, as far away from her injured boyfriend. Looking down and away from him because she knew, one glance at the sight of Riven, severely injured and bandaged, laying unconscious on the hospital bed because of _her,_ will be enough for her to have an emotional breakdown. And she had to be strong, after all, she's the tomboy in the group, right? "Maybe not for the best of us, but for the best of their safety I guess..."

"We shouldn't have brought them with us in the first place." Flora shook her head as she sobbed and buried her face with her palms, trying to shake off the thought that Helia had almost died because of her.

Layla shook her head at hearing Flora's words. "But without them, _we_ could have died instead."

"Easy for you to say!" Stella snapped at Layla, "I'd rather die than to see my Shnookums like this!"

"Our plan could have been successful..." Tecna muttered quietly to herself, her eyes are glued on the laptop screen as she clenches her fist. "If only Timmy didn't..."

Faragonda frowned at the sight of her girls looking so guilty and worried. She sighed, "Well, if it's for the boys' safety, how about yours?" She tried to reason them, since she knows that what they requested will hurt them emotionally. And it wasn't even a choice in the first place, they did not have to choose. "You do know that you don't have to do this, right?"

"Yes, Ms. F." Flora nodded, teary-eyed. "I think...they're better off without us. Without...women that gets their lives in danger."

All the other Winx girls agreed at this; except for one, who is Tecna. Who seemed to be in deep thought and is blankly staring into nothing except the black computer screen. For once, Faragonda thought that the technology fairy had lost it. But sighed in relief as Tecna had managed to go back to her senses and turned on her laptop, continuing on typing. Maybe she can talk some sense into her friends. "Um, how about you, Tecna? Would you agree into this?" Faragonda asks calmly, hoping that she will reject and talk about it being unnecessary and illogical.

"I...I don't know anymore.." Tecna answered as she stopped typing and stared into nothing in particular.

Faragonda sighed at this and rubbed her temples. Yup, Tecna's lost it. After what felt like eternity, Faragonda finally gave in. "Very well then. Should I preform it right now?"

The Winx nodded slowly, Musa just silently walked out of her room, eventually followed by Tecna and Layla. The only ones left are Bloom, Stella, and Flora. Who held their respective boyfriend's hands and squeezed it, silently mumbling Goodbyes at them.

Once they were done saying goodbyes and how they weren't good enough for them, the girls stepped away from the beds and to a corner as their Headmistress stepped forward to those 6 beds occupied by the men that each of the Winx girls have always loved.

The Headmistress of Alfea took a deep breath as she held her hand out. She then chanted the spell as a light of individual colors surrounding them. After what it felt like forever- when it was only like 15 seconds, Faragonda is done with it and worriedly looked over the three girls in a corner, they were violently sobbing while they were crying at each other's shoulders. Faragonda had thought that it will flood in this room anytime soon.

After sobbing for like half an hour, the Specialists managed to wake up. The first one was Sky, who blinked at the sight of three mysterious girls violently crying in a corner with what he could recognize as the Headmistress of Alfea. "Uhh..?"

The mysterious girls immediately stopped crying as Headmistress Faragonda walked over to Eraklyon King's bed. "King Sky, are you alright?" She asks the blond king.

"W-what..?" Sky blinked and looked around, seeing his squad members still unconscious and him having bandages around his body, he gives the headmistress a confused look. "What happened?" Sky continued to look around, until his sky blue eyes landed on a certain redhead. His first thoughts on her was that she was _beautiful._ She also looked awfully familiar for some reason, and by the way her tired-looking puffy red eyes seemed to glance at him from time to time, it looked like she knew him too. "E-excuse me," He says, pointing at the redhead. "But...you look awfully familiar. Have we met somehow..? I can't seem to remember..."

Bloom looked at him, biting her lip before smiling at him. It was not a cheerful one however, it was a sad one. "Um...yeah, we've met from time to time.." She shrugs, trying to hold out the tears. "But I'm just here because..." She bit her lip, trying to think about a good excuse. "Because me and my friends found you and your squad injured and unconscious in a forest..."

Sky wanted to believe her, but he just couldn't. Something tells him that she's lying. "Okay...? But you said we've met from time to time, how come I remember anything about you...?"

"Well, don't try to." Said Bloom as she and her friends reached to the door. As she reached for the door handle, she looked back at Sky, "You don't have to remember me."

* * *

 **A/N: Err, enough writing new fanfics for now. I swear this will be the last one until I finish one of my other stories. That is a promise!**

 **Anyway, the reason of why the Specialists are injured and the Winx basically blame themselves for it is because, like the summary says, of a dangerous mission that almost killed them. And the Winx is scared that it might happen again so they erased the Specialists' memories of the Winx so that...ah, you get my point.**

 **If you're wondering, I've made Nabu alive (Or at least, awake) in this story because I'm not really used to Roy yet...so yeah.**

 **Sorry if the characters are OOC, or if the story is rushed somehow...**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look what finally got updated after months and months! Oh how time flies~**

 **The reason why I didn't update this story for a looooooong time was because I didn't know what to write about this story, like seriously, I don't have any idea as to what to do with this story. And I still don't have an idea so I guess I'm going to wing it...maybe. Any ideas, guys? Please?**

* * *

"Okay, why are we even here in this girly girl school again?" Riven half asked, half whined as he and the Specialists landed their ship in front of the pink and blue, castle-like school for fairies. Riven hated this school, but he didn't know why. Whether the school and its structure itself is super girly and feminine, or the pathetic girly pixies that studied there, or something way deeper that the hotheaded Specialist couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It had been a while, specifically a couple of months ago, since the Specialists had woken up in the infirmary of Alfea, mysteriously injured with no memory as to what happened prior. But they have been informed that perhaps they were attacked in a forest, and a couple of girls called the 'Winx Club' (Silly name, they thought at first), happened to just walk around the forest and managed to find them badly injured and unconscious...for some reason. No one really knew why they ended up like that, at least, they claim that they don't know. The Winx didn't know, their fellow Specialist friends didn't know, Cordatorta (Or however you spell his name) didn't know, even their Headmaster Saladin didn't know. But they knew something was up, as if they were all hiding something from the Specialists. Even the strange Winx girls that they could have sworn they never met before.

And there has been this feeling that has been nagging them for a while now. Even though they are certain that everything has been pretty much good for them (They've been given more day offs lately, they've been making great friends, they've even met a couple of girls who could be their new potential lovers, etc.), they still feel...incomplete for some reason. As if something, or someone, is missing. But they couldn't quite put their fingers on it.

"Beats us." Brandon shrugged, glancing at the pink, castle-like school and frowning for a moment, this school always left him a bitter feeling for some reason, even though he frequently picks up pretty fairies there, considering of how much of a player he is. But still, there is something that he feels bitter about this school, as if...missing someone. "But Saladin sent us here, remember?"

"But what for, though?" Timmy asked, looking back at the guys as he pushed up his red, thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He found a rather odd discovery recently. And maybe this is proof that something definitely IS missing from his, and perhaps, the other guys' lives. He recently found out that his mobile phone, computer, and other electronics has been hacked, or at least, tampered with, as it was revealed that some of his files in said electronics were mysteriously deleted. What was really odd was that, he wasn't even aware of those files as he didn't even know about its existence, thus, didn't know what those files are. He was currently trying to regain the mysterious files back, curious as to what it was. Maybe it will solve what or who really is missing from their lives. "I'm quite unfamiliar with this school..."

"Another mission, perhaps?" Helia suggested, shrugging as he looked at the other Specialists. Even Helia found some odd things out of place concerning his property. First off, he found some of his paintings completely destroyed in the trash bin, perhaps destroyed beyond recognition, all he could tell from those paintings that it were portraits of some sort. And even though he doesn't know whose portraits were those, he couldn't really recall painting those, he rarely ever painted portraits, and finding a lot of them was quite strange.

"But why here, though?" Nabu asked, looking up from his seat. Even he found things...weird. Like, what you call plot holes in a story. Last thing he remembered, he was engaged to the Princess of his realm, and then here he is, with Red Fountain Specialists for some reason. Talk about continuation error. "Going to Alfea, the school for fairies, for a mission. Weird."

"I dunno, maybe we're teaming up with a couple of fairies?" Sky shrugged. Even though he is basically the King of Eraklyon, he's still with the Specialists instead of ruling his own realm. Maybe it's just because he wants to get away from his Fiancee, Diaspro. And this is the perfect excuse. But still though, he also feels incomplete...as if, he shouldn't be with Diaspro, but with someone else, someone...who's special, but he couldn't really remember who it is, so for the mean time, Diaspro it is.

Brandon's face slightly lights up at this, "Ooh, I hope it's the Winx." He mused, smirking slightly, he has this weird fascination concerning the blonde in the fairy group, Winx Club. What was her name again? Selena? Bella? Stella? Oh, right, it was Stella. He's heard that she was the Princess of Solaria, princesses aren't really his type, but there's just something about this Solarian princess that...attracts him to her. They've barely talked, though. And he was hoping to at least get close to her if this was a mission with the Winx.

"Ooh, I think someone's in love." Nabu cooed, nudging the brown-haired Specialist, "Who's the girl, Brandy?"

The brown-haired Specialist jokingly slaps away the wizard's hand and laughs, "In love? Maybe. But I barely even talked to her, so..."

* * *

...

"Ms. F! Are you serious right now?!" Stella demanded to the headmistress, lightly slamming her hands at the headmistress' desk with a light thud. Maybe she had the right to do that, as what she and the Winx girls have been informed by the headmistress was more than shocking.

Faragonda only sighed at this and managed to be calm despite the blonde princess' rather violent outburst, calmly straightening the papers that had been messed up with the desk being slammed. "We cannot let you girls go on with this mission alone." She simply stated with a firm look, looking up at her girls. "It's far too dangerous."

"But _them_?" Layla hissed, referring 'them' as her beloved fiance, well, ex-fiance as she one-sidedly broke up the engagement, and his squad "Out of all the Specialists in Red Fountain, Ms. Faragonda, it just had to be them!"

"Our attempt to protect them is going to end in vain, I tell you." Tecna muttered, looks like hacking her boyfriend's highly secured electronics would also be in vain.

"I know..." Flora agreed quietly, destroying things wasn't really her thing, but she just had to destroy Helia's portraits of her. To erase herself from his life, y'know?

"They are the most well-trained and so far, the best fighters and strategists in Red Fountain, and thus, would be the best candidates as your companions for this extremely dangerous mission." Faragonda says in a serious tone, not even looking up at the Winx, "This isn't me trying to be a matchmaker, girls, this is for your safety."

"But how about their safety?!" Bloom demanded, she almost lost her Prince Charming, and she's not going to lose him again. "They almost died out there last time!"

"But how about your safety?" Faragonda countered the redheaded fairy's words, "We can't afford to lose you girls-"

The Headmistress was quickly cut off by a polite knock on the door. She only blinked at this while the Winx turned pale.

"Err, who is it?" Tecna managed to ask to the mysterious visitor, or visitors.

"Uh, is this Ms. Faragonda's office? We're from Red Fountain and we've been informed to come here..." A familiar voice trailed off, much to Tecna's shock. Her eyes slightly widened at this as she backed away from the door.

Faragonda only cleared her throat, "Why yes, boys, come in-"

"Wait, no! Get lost!" Musa snapped as the all too familiar Specialists opened the door and walked in.

The Specialists were a bit surprised to see the Winx Club, the girls that found them unconscious and injured in a forest, here. "The hell's your problem?" Riven snapped back, particularly at the weird Asian-like girl that just snapped at them.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know anything to say...err, pizza rolls? Weird.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
